1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is directed toward the art of valves and more particularly to valves for controlling fluid flow between a plurality of valve outlets.
The invention is particularly applicable to an alternator valve for use in septic systems to control flow of septic tank effluent between a plurality of septic leach beds and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and could be advantageously employed in a variety of other environments.
The invention is related to and an improvement of the invention disclosed in the commonly assigned application Ser. No. 630,984, filed Nov. 12, 1975 and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,868.
2. Prior Art
Because of soil conditions as well as other environmental and practical factors, it is sometimes desirable in septic tank systems to provide each septic tank with at least two separate leach beds or drain fields. With such an arrangement, the effluent from the tank can then be alternated between the various beds at periodic intervals. Such action allows the leach beds to, in effect, revitalize or rejuvenate themselves during the periods of non-use.
Accordingly, it has been deemed advantageous to provide a valve useful in performing a diverting or alternating function to achieve these desired results. Such a valve must be capable of withstanding relatively adverse operating conditions over long periods of time. Moreover, if the valve is to be economically compatible with typical septic arrangements or systems, it must be available in rather large sizes at relatively low cost. Further, such valves are preferably light weight and designed so as to require little or no maintenance over long periods of time. A prior valve which was designed to meet these requirements is shown in the commonly assigned U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 461,389 filed Apr. 16, 1974 and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,971.
The subject invention provides a new and improved structure which meets these requirements and others and which provides a new and improved alternator valve which is simple, economical, reliable and readily adaptable to use in a number of different environments.